


RWBY Chibi: "Bad Luck Charmer"

by marith



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Multi, RWBY Chibi - Freeform, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marith/pseuds/marith
Summary: Because volume 7 has spurred so many of us on to new heights of Qrow love, and as of chapter 6 it hasn't broken our hearts...yet... so it's bird appreciation season in Atlas.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/the hopes and dreams of shippers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	RWBY Chibi: "Bad Luck Charmer"

_[SCENE: Hallway outside the Atlas Headmaster's office. QROW slouches along, hands in his pockets. The faint excited whispering of many voices can be heard from beyond the fourth wall. ]_

JAMES: Qrow. 

[QROW turns to see JAMES. ]

JAMES: I meant it when I said it was good to see you. 

[JAMES walks up and pulls QROW into a hug. As QROW, bug-eyed with shock, pats him on the back, the whispering in the distance gets louder and there are some "eee!" noises. ]

JAMES: You're welcome to stay in my quarters if you like. Ask me for anything. Anything at all.

QROW: Uh. Okay? 

[JAMES walks off. QROW resumes walking down the hallway. ]

QROW: Well, that was weird. He's never acted like that before. Oh, uh, hi. You're...Clover, right? Leader of the Ace Ops. 

[CLOVER is leaning against the wall, twirling a horseshoe in his fingers and looking suave.]

CLOVER: That's right. I just wanted to welcome you to our operation...personally. It's nice to have a man like you on board. 

[The excited fan squeeing noises get a notch louder.]

QROW: Thanks? Hey, do you...hear something? 

CLOVER: Only the sound of our opposed Semblances perfectly aligning. Say, you know you're welcome to bunk in our quarters, if you want. Stop by anytime. I can help you pick out your new outfit. 

QROW: Okay. Sure. Yeah. Night. 

[QROW walks quickly on, eyes now darting nervously from side to side.]

QROW: Atlas never used to be this friendly, that's for sure. Oh. Hey, Oscar. 

OSCAR: Hey, Qrow. You know, I wanted to tell you, I've been having some weird dreams, since Ozpin went into hiding. I get the feeling you meant more to him than he let on. It also feels like some of the dreams are...censored? Is that even a thing?

[Suppressed squeals of excitement come from behind the fourth wall, and there's the sound of a body hitting the floor in a rapturous faint.]

QROW: Great, great, kid, I'll see you later, got something to do, bye! 

[QROW runs away down the hall, pausing to gasp dramatically once he's around a corner.]

QROW: One day. I've been sober for one day, I can't be hallucinating yet.

[A uniformed Atlas soldier runs up, salutes, and hands QROW an envelope.]

SOLDIER: Mail for you, sir! The Atlas postal service carries on even with the towers down, because we're just that awesome. Have a good day.

[The SOLDIER runs off. QROW opens the envelope and reads aloud.]

QROW: Dear bird brain, I miss you and keep thinking about our days in team STRQ. Do you miss me? Tai. P.S. Tell the girls to write more often, Yang needs to let me know if she's bringing home a girlfriend so I can prepare. 

[Spontaneous applause breaks out beyond the fourth wall. Qrow whips his head around quickly to try and determine the source; it stops in a cascade of "ssshhhh" noises. ]

QROW: I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. Oh, thank the gods - wait, no, fuck the gods - thank SOMEONE, it's Winter.

[QROW runs up to WINTER, who is standing around drinking coffee from a mug with the words "The Most Special Specialist" on one side and "It's In The Title" on the the other.]

QROW: Ice Queen! You don't feel any different about me than you used to, right? 

[WINTER regards him with cool thoughtfulness.]

WINTER: Well. I do have to admit, I have missed certain aspects of our past relationship. Perhaps I was fonder of you than I realized. We should - catch up.

[QROW attempts to back away in horror, but she grabs his cape and drags him down the hall.]

_[SCENE CHANGE: YANG walks down a very similar hall with JAMES and CLOVER, both of whom are slumped over and look very depressed.]_

YANG: No, trust me, he's NOT straight. It's just...my uncle's led a pretty hard life. If you're going to show him affection, you have to do it in the way he's used to.

[YANG gestures at the sparring grounds as they approach. There are sounds of violent property destruction and inarticulate yelling in both QROW and WINTER's voices.]

WINTER: I swear, your breath was better when you were falling-down drunk!

[WINTER effortlessly dodges a hail of bullets from QROW's weapon, and counters with a glyph that drops a huge block of ice on his head.]

WINTER: Your aim was better then, too!

[QROW holds up Harbinger and the ice is split in two by the scythe blade. He scoffs and prepares to charge at WINTER.]

QROW: Well, your form hasn't improved any, so I guess you still haven't found anyone to melt the icicle that's stuck right up your -

YANG: See? 

[JAMES and CLOVER look enlightened.]

[WINTER screams in fury and unleashes a flock of white summoned Nevermores which divebomb QROW, almost knocking him off his feet. He looks extremely happy.]

QROW: Yeah, this is more like it. Bring it on, Toots.

[Fade out to the sound of the fourth wall audience starting to argue and place bets.]

AUDIENCE, variously:   
Fair Game, ten to one!   
You're crazy, after that hug? Ironqrow all the way.   
[Heavy sigh] When will we see Oz again?  
[Quietly] I still ship Snowbird. 

ZWEI: <barks>

TAI: Shut up. I've still got it. 


End file.
